Teleport
You can move instantly from place to place without crossing the distance in between. You can teleport yourself and carry up to 100 lbs. of additional mass anywhere in your same Zone in one action (including Engaging an enemy in melee as part of the teleport, or similarly Disengaging from an enemy). Each additional rank of Teleport allows you to transport one additional zone distant (so at 2 ranks you can teleport anywhere into any adjacent zone, at 3 ranks anywhere up to two zones away, etc.) At rank 3 and above, you can also take two actions and teleport the distance shown on the Extended Range Table instead, but you are Flat-Footed and lose your Defense ranks for one round after you arrive at your destination due to disorientation. You can only teleport to places you can accurately sense or know especially well (in the GM’s judgment). You retain your facing and relative velocity when you teleport. So if you are falling, for example, when you teleport, you are still falling at the same speed when you arrive at your destination. Extras * Accurate (+1/rank): You don't need to accurately sense your destination to teleport there, just be able to generally describe it, such as "inside the capitol building lobby" or "atop the Goodman Building's roof." If you can't accurately describe your destination or have no idea where it is, you still can't teleport there. At the GM's discretion, Dazzle and Obscure (Accurate Teleport) can temporarily block this extra like any other mental sense. This allows, among other things, for sites "shielded" against Accurate teleporters. * Affects Others: This extra allows you to grant a subject the ability to teleport—either with you or alone—by touch. Note that Affects Others is voluntary, so anyone not wishing to be teleported is unaffected. To teleport unwilling targets see the Attack extra. * Area: Applied to Affects Others Teleport, this extra allows you to teleport everyone in the affected area. Apply the Selective Extra if you can choose who is and is not taken along on the jaunt, otherwise, you automatically teleport everyone in the area. You can choose to leave behind physical objects not in anyone’s possession whether or not you have Selective (so you don't automatically teleport all the assorted junk in the area). * Attack FX: A Teleport Attack is one action and only teleports the target the effect's normal, rather than extended, range. You must overcome the target's Will resistance to successfully teleport them, assuming the attack hits. At the GM's option, you may be able to make an "extended" Teleport Attack; this requires two actions and you are Flat-Footed for one round after making the attack. The target is transported up to the FX's extended range and Flat-Footed for one round after arrival. Gamemasters should view Teleport Attacks with caution, due to their ability to quickly remove opponents from an encounter. * Castling (+0/rank): You and a willing subject within your Teleport range must "trade places" for you to teleport. You appear in the subject's location and the subject appears in yours. The subject of a Castling attempt is basically aware of who you are (if they're familiar with you), where you are (roughly), and of your desire to trade places. If they agree (as an Interrupt) the FX occurs. If they refuse, nothing happens. This means you cannot castle with unconscious subjects. Castling often has some type of Communication, possibly Limited only to potential Teleport subjects, as an associated FX. If you can castle with unwilling subjects, you have a Teleport Attack Linked to your Teleport instead. * Change Direction (Fixed +1): You can change your direction or orientation after a teleport. * Change Velocity (Fixed +1): You can teleport "at rest" to your destination. Among other things, this means you can teleport out of a fall and suffer no damage. * Dimensional Teleport (Fixed +1): You can teleport from one dimension to another. Dimensional Teleport is instant duration. At Teleport rank 1, you can teleport between your home dimension and one other. At teleport rank 2 you can teleport between any of a related group of dimensions (mystical dimensions, alien dimensions, etc). At Teleport rank 3 you can teleport to any dimension. A Teleport FX with this extra can be Limited to only allowing teleportation between Dimensions for -1 character points / rank. Since this extra can be extremely useful in some situations, the GM should carefully regulate its use, possibly requiring modifiers like Limited or Unreliable or even disallowing it for player characters altogether. * Easy (Fixed +1): You are not disoriented when making two action teleports; you are not Flat-Footed after doing so. * Portal (+2/rank): You open a portal or gateway between two points as a Free Action. The portal is Medium in Size. Anyone stepping through (one Move) is transported. The portal remains open as long as you concentrate. You can apply Progression ranks to increase the size of your portal. * Progression: You increase the mass you can carry with you when you teleport. Each additional time you take this extra, it moves your maximum "cargo" one step up the Time and Value Progression Table (x 2, x 5, x 10, etc.). * Selective Attack: An Area Teleport Attack with this extra can teleport some targets without affecting others, as you choose. * Time Travel (Fixed +1): You can Teleport through time. Time Travel is instant duration. At teleport rank 1, you can move between the present and another fixed point in time (such as 100 years into the past, or 1,000 years into the future). At teleport rank 2 you can move to any point in either the past or any point in the future. At teleport rank 3, you can travel to any point in time. A Teleport FX with this extra can be Limited to only allowing teleportation through time for -1 character points / rank. Temporal mechanics and the effects of time travel are left up to the GM. Since this is an extremely powerful ability, the GM should carefully regulate its use, possibly requiring modifiers like Limited or Unreliable or even disallowing it for player characters altogether. * Turnabout (Fixed +1): You can teleport, take one action, and teleport again for two actions, so long as the total distance doesn't exceed your short Teleport range (measured in Zones). This is Teleport's version of the Move-By Action feat. Flaws * Anchor (-1/rank): You are limited to teleporting either to a single specific place or to the location of a single specific object, either of which is considered "known especially well" to you. Choose one option when you apply this flaw. You can change the location of your anchor-point either by physically visiting and attuning yourself to a new site for one minute or by moving your anchor object to a new location. If you have an anchor object and it's moved without your knowledge, you still teleport to its location (which can potentially cause problems if your foes discover your anchor and move it). * Long-Range (-1/rank): You can only teleport up to extended range distance as two actions. You can't make short-range teleports as one action and you can't have the Easy or Turnabout Extras. * Medium (-1/rank): You require a medium for your teleportation, such as electrical or telephone wires, root structures, waterways, doorways, shadows, flames, mirrors, and so forth. You can only teleport from and to locations where your medium exists. * Short-Range (-1/rank): You can't make extended range teleports, only short-range teleports as a one action. Associated FX * ESP: The ability to perceive distant locations is quite useful in allowing a character to teleport there, particularly since ESP and long range Teleport have the same range. * Inflict: Teleportation often has disorienting side effects on passengers other than those of extended range teleports, allowing teleporters to, for example, grab an opponent and "jaunt," inflicting disorientation or nausea. This is a Linked Inflict FX and requires two actions to grab the opponent and make the jump to inflict the FX. Note that if you can choose not to inflict this effect on your passengers, the Linked modifier is +1 rather than +0. * Nullify Teleport: "Teleport nullifiers" of one sort or another are fairly common in the comics, from mystic wards blocking the passage of spells of teleportation to super-science force fields. This is usually a Nullifying Field, preventing anyone from teleporting into or out of the affected area, although things like Nullifying Devices applied directly (headbands, collars, manacles, etc.) are also common. * Rend: You can grab a target and teleport away with just part of them, inflicting damage! This is a Touch Range Penetrating Damage FX Linked to Teleport as a +1 modifier (since you presumably have the ability not to rend a passenger teleporting with you). Since the attack is Linked, your maximum ranks in Rend are equal to the game's Power Level - 1. * Teleport Awareness: Characters with Teleport or related powers may acquire the Awareness Enhanced Sense, attuned to detecting uses of Teleport by picking up on "spatial distortions" or similar effects when someone arrives or departs via a Teleport effect. Also note that descriptor-based forms of Awareness can detect teleports involving that descriptor (Mental Awareness sensing the arrival of a psionic teleporter, for example). Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Movement FX